1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for supporting the development, i.e., the estimation and the correction, of a sequence software to be used for controlling the operation of automated equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the conventional method used in developing a sequence software for controlling the operation of automated equipment, the sequence software is constructed based on the operation specification of the equipment, the sequence software is loaded in a sequencer, and the operation of the equipment is checked while the sequence software is debugged.
The conventional method requires the checking of the entire operation of the equipment in order to debug the software. Accordingly, although the sequence software is complete, the software cannot be debugged until the entire equipment is completed and it is difficult to conduct an abnormality test associated with conditions which may endanger the entire equipment.